A Demon's Desires
by sora-kitsune
Summary: After Shippo is hurt by Kagome and Inuyasha, he runs away. He then meets a demon who makes an offer with him, giving him power and what he wants for something in return. What is it that Shippo must give up to get what he wants?
1. A Sad Soul

Chapter 1. A Sad Soul  
  
A small kitsune sat huddled under a tree. Rain poured down heavily as he huddled together. He was scarred and tried to sleep. His brown red hair matted down against his head and face. His skin had patches of dirt covered him. Soft tears fell onto his face. He had been lost for a full 3 days now. He got into a fight with Inuyasha and ran away. He never expected them to not follow him. Or maybe they did and he was just too far away. Either way he felt alone and betrayed as he sat scarred.  
  
He whimpered slightly as a clash of thunder and a strike of lightning caught his senses. He cried out in fright as tears leaked from his eyes. His thoughts were consumed with hate by all those except Sango and Kirara. They were the only ones who would stand up for him.  
  
"Their true friends." he sniffled. They were the only ones to come after him. He smiled extremely weakly then it soon faded. He used to think so much of Kagome until the incident happened. He frowned angrily as he remembered why he left in the first place.  
  
(flashback)  
  
They day was warm and sunny. Shippo was happily sleeping in the arms of Kagome as he usually did. Kagome was walking beside Inuyasha and Sango stayed behind at a village to get rid of a demon. She had promised to meet up with them, once she had killed it. Miroku had volunteered to stay with her.  
  
Shippo yawned loudly as his eyes began to open. He had been laid down on a patch of leaves. He was scarred when he didn't see anyone around, then he saw Inuyasha's feet prints in the mud. He followed them and soon found himself at the edge of a meadow. He stood behind a tree and watched with wide eyes at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
They were locked in an embrace. Kagome's hands were around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's arms were locked around her waist. Their was no space between their faces and their lips were locked. They looked happy together like that. Shippo felt kind of strange just standing their not doing anything. So, he ran out of his hiding stop and yelled their names.  
  
The two parted their lips quickly and blushed as the young kitsune jumped up, in hopes that Kagome would catch him. Instead she moved out of his way and went flying past her and into the dirt. He looked up teary eyed at her as Inuyasha gave him several hits on the head.  
  
"Itai!" Shippo yelled. "Kagome. Make him stop." Shippo called as he tried to get away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry Shippo, but you shouldn't have been spying on us." Kagome said as she turned her back to him. Inuyasha bonked him on the head once more before following after Kagome. Shippo watched them leave as tears rolled down his face. He sat their a long time just looking at the ground until someone picked him up and gave him a soft hug.  
  
He looked up into Sango's kind and caring eyes. She smiled sweetly at him and cuddled him in her arms. He felt warm and relaxed as she rocked him gently. Sango brushed his hair as she rocked him to sleep.  
  
"It's alright Shippo, it's alright." she cooed softly as he fell asleep in her arms. His dream was horrible. It was about Kagome hitting and yelling at him without stop. He awoke with a start. He found that he was sleeping in Sango's arms like he was when he fell asleep. Kirara laid next to them curled up into a ball.  
  
Shippo felt happy to at least have them around him. Then, he saw Kagome asleep next to Inuyasha. He suddenly felt over come with anger and hatred, something that was new to the young kitsune. He shook the feeling off and awoke Sango.  
  
"Oh, good morning Shippo." Sango said to him happily as she sat up. Kirara also woke and meowed lightly. Kagome and Inuyasha woke up at the same time. Kagome smiled at Shippo and held out her arms to him, as if he was supposed to jump into them. No, Shippo instead huddled closer to Sango and looked away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome tilted her head as she walked forward and tried to pull the young kitsune away from Sango. Shippo kept a firm grip on Sango's clothing so he couldn't move. Kagome finally tore him away from her. He kept on squirming, trying to get away from the woman who had hurt him so badly emotionally.  
  
"Shippo, what's the matter with you?" Kagome asked as she dropped him by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry Shippo."  
  
Shippo turned his eyes to her angrily as he felt himself explode. He pointed a finger at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"You two! Your my problem! I never want to see you two again!" Shippo yelled before running away into the forest. Kagome and Inuyasha just stood their and watched him run away. While Sango and Kirara ran after him.  
  
They stayed calling his name for quite some time, but couldn't find him. Sango hund her head in shame of not being able to locate the child.  
  
"I'm truley sorry Shippo." Sango said before she turned back around. Shippo had heard her calling him, he chose not to go back until Kagome came looking for him.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
That was 3 days ago. Now he found the only hope he had was memories of how kind Sango and Kirara were to him in his time of need. He smiled weakly at the thought of them. Now, the thought of Kagome and Inuyasha made him feel sick for some reason. Why did he feel such awful emotions to them. He had never even experienced these emotions before in his life. So why now? Maybe because, Kagome had never hurt him like that before? Or maybe, because, Sango was so much kinder than Kagome?  
  
No matter what made him feel this way, he didn't like it, so he pushed Kagome and Inuyasha out of his mind. A bolt of lightning struck the tree he was taking shelter under and caught fire. Shippo yelped with surprise as he jumped up and ran away as fast as his small legs would carry him. He ran for such a long time before he felt slightly woozy. Then he saw a beautiful tree. The largest and tallest he had ever seen before. It's soft and lush green leaves went with the passing winds. He was very surprised that it was so bright around the tree. Like a barrior kept in the light and kept out the darkness.  
  
Then his jaw dropped at what he saw. Inside the tree, halfway, was a woman. Her body came out of the tree up to the base of her neck. Her skin looked like pure moonlight. It was flawless and perfect. The woman's hair laid long and silver. Parts of her hair was in the tree and the rest was stiff and went across her white face. Shippo couldn't find the energy to stay surprised, for he blacked out. Either from exhaustion, lack of food, or from shock he passed out on the ground. Just outside the barrior of the tree and demonic woman. 


	2. What All Demons Want

Chapter 2. What All Demons Want  
  
Shippo laid on the soft lush grass as the sun shone down on him. Then felt relaxed and care free as a soft breeze washed over him. Then he heard someone calling his name. He looked up as he saw Sango coming towards him. She was wearing a beautiful kimono in a soft blue with sakura petals dancing across it. Her hair was down and was left to blow in the breeze.  
  
"Shippo!" she called out to him. She opened up her arms invitingly. A soft smile caressed her lips as she Shippo bounded forward. Kirara at Sango's feet. Shippo jumped up and into the warm loving arms of Sango. She held him closely as she hugged him gently. She looked down at his smiling face.  
  
"Come on Shippo, let's go." Sango said as she suddenly vanished and the entire surroundings vanished along with her. Shippo looked scarred as his eyes flew open. Shippo looked up as rays of silver light washed over his face. He looked around and saw that he was now inside the barrior. He looked up with wide eyes at the ghostly woman stuck inside the tree.  
  
"Fear not little one, for I will not harm you." came a soft and soothing voice from the tree. Shippo looked up at the woman in the tree. Small slits of crimson eyes opened a little. Her head lifted up slightly. Her long silver locks shifted as she did. Shippo wondered why her eyes weren't open and why she was stuck.  
  
"I.... I'm not afraid." Shippo stuttered while trying to sound fearless and brave. The woman stiffled a small laugh as she looked at the young fox demon. Her crimson eyes looked strange, like Kagura's only lighter.  
  
"My name is Celestia. What is your dubdance young one?" she asked in a light tone. Her pale pink lips moving slowly as she spoke.  
  
"I'm Shippo!" he cried happily. Something about her made him feel extremely happy. He couldn't help but smile as his tail began to swish around behind him. His smiled widened as Celestia gave a weak smile of her own.  
  
"Tell me what you want?" she asked him in a soft and peaceful voice. Shippo looked up at her then down sadly.  
  
"Friends." he replied. Celestia looked at him with confusion even though her eyes weren't even half open. One of the leaves from the tree fell from it's place and landed on Shippo's head. Shippo felt strange as the leaf glowed a silver color. Celestia looked deep in thought.  
  
"Is something wrong Celestia?" Shippo asked as he took a step towards her. She opened her eyes a little more and looked down kindly as Shippo.  
  
"Yes, young one. Yet, I had no idea your life was so hard on you. You must be feel so alone and angry at all those who hurt you and left you." she said with a strange tone of voice. Shippo looked confused and didn't speak for a while.  
  
"Nani?" he asked nearly silently. A small smile fell onto her face as the light around them became brighter.  
  
"I have seen into your past. When you were very young both your parents died and left you alone. Then Kagome took you in and later hurt you deeply. This Inuyasha person has always been mean to you. However, you seem to find comfort in Sango and Kirara. As for Miroku he is a good person but, still he can be cruel." she said as if she had known about Shippo his whole life.  
  
Shippo could only nod. Then he thought about the true friends he had. Sango and Kirara. He missed them dearly. Tears ran down his mud stained cheeks as he looked up into her eyes. They were open a little more than before. Her eyes were full of pity for him as she looked down at him.  
  
"What is it you really want? she asked agian. Shippo looked down deep in thought. Truely he wanted friends, but he also wanted other things. He decided on something, something that shocked even him. He looked up at Celestia and took a deep breath.  
  
"I want what all demons want. Power." Shippo said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Celestia looked at him with no emotion as the rays of silver light that surrounded them began to close together around Shippo.  
  
"I can give you whatever you want Shippo, but I ask for something in return." she said as the rays now enclosed themselves around Shippo. He looked around frightfuly then to Celestia.  
  
"What is it I must give you for power?" he asked lightly as he gulped loudly. An evil smirk spread across her dead like face.  
  
"I ask that in return for whatever you desire, that you must offer unto me your full service. I wish to be free from this prison, find a way to free me, serve me, and you will have whatever you wish." she said in an evil sort of voice.  
  
Shippo wondered this only a few moments before he something struck him.  
  
'If I had power, I could make Inuyasha and Kagome pay for what they did to me, and how they made me feel. I could also take revenge on anyone who has ever hurt me before.' he thought. He looked up to Celestia.  
  
"Okay, it's a deal." Shippo said. The silver rays formed together and turned into a small orb. Then, the orb flew straight as Shippo and planted itself within his heart. He fell back from shock as a wave of pain washed over him. All the things he had thought about earlier. Getting revenge, gaining more power, and helping Celestia became his only thoughts. He felt weird, as if something was wrong with his body.  
  
He tried to look up but found that he had no strength, so instead, he simply fell back down and drifted into a cold darkness. 


	3. Powerful Surprises

Chapter 3. Powerful Surprises  
  
Shippo's eyes opened slowly as he looked up at the face of Celestia. He sat up slowly and smiled at her. He stood up slowly and shakily and his eyes went wide. He stood so much taller than before. He looked at his once small hands that now laid as demon claws.  
  
"What happened to?" he cut himself off as he noticed his voice had changed. It was bolder, deeper, and stronger than before. He fell down with shock at what had happened to him. He looked up so confused to Celestia who only smiled at him.  
  
"Look at yourself Shippo. I have given you what you desired. You now have power and a new body that is able to contain the power." she said. Another leaf fell from the tree and formed into a body mirror. Shippo turned around and took a step back at what he saw.  
  
It was true, he now held a new form. He was taller and even looked stronger. His clothing was the same, only it was torn so badly. His old shirt was completely ripped off, revealing his well toned chest. His old pants were now extremely small shorts. His tail had also grown. His eyes were darker now and his hair was longer and still held up the same way.  
  
"This is, actually me?" he asked still rather shocked at his new appearance. Celestia nodded as another leaf fell from the tree. As it fell Shippo caught it. It glowed a soft silver color before changing into a larger and slightly darker version of what he used to wear.  
  
"Those may fit you better." Celestia said as he looked at it. Shippo couldn't beleive it, she had really changed him. He couldn't beleive how much power he felt coursing threw his veins. His entire body felt stronger than ever. A look of understanding soon spread across his face as he looked up to Celestia with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Celestia, thank you. Now my revenge can come swiftly and painfully to those who hurt me in my past." he said. Celestia nodded as she her eyes closed a little more. A few more leaves fell from the tree, each one landed around Shippo, then transformed into various items. Amoung the items liad a traveling bag filled with leaves from this tree, a large kitana, many items used in illusens, and a strange silver jem on a chain.  
  
"Take these items, and do my bidding so that I may be free, and you may have your revenge. If ever you need anything, come to me Shippo. Where that jem, so that I may speak to you when needed." she said lightly. Shippo knelt down and picked up the gem and put it around his neck. He then gathered up all his new things.  
  
"Now, go Shippo. Do as you please, until I call upon you do fulfil your deal with me." Celestia said. Shippo nodded as he took one last look at the woman who had given him what he truely wanted. Then he ran away at new speeds. A tornado like wind was left in his wake as he ran, only this one was 3 times more than that of Kouga.  
  
Shippo stopped. He noticed that all the mud was still on him. He looked around desperately for a hot spring to bath in. He soon found one and tor off his old clothing and jumped into the soothing waters. He sighed with releif as he soon began to feel relaxed. Then he heard someone coming towards him. A demon, no, Kirara. Soon enough the small neko youkai came out of the surrounding forest area and sat at the edge of the water.  
  
"Kirara, my old friend, it is good to see you again." Shippo said happily. Kirara meowed, she obviously recognized him by his his scent. He moved towards Kirara and patted her lightly. She began to purr under his touch. Not long after Kirara had gotten there Sango's voice could be heard calling for her friend.  
  
Shippo smiled at the sound of her voice. He quickly got out of the water and dressed in his new outfit. He collected all his things and began to walk towards Sango's voice with Kirara at his side.  
  
Sango called out Kirara's name frantically. She fell to her knees as tears leaked down her face. She already lost one friend, she couldn't take it if Kirara went missing like Shippo did. Then ,she heard a soft meow coming from just ahead. She looked up as Kirara ran to her.  
  
"Oh, Kirara I thought you ran away." Sango cried as she held the small demon close. Then she looked up at Shippo. Her face was full of confusion to this new demon.  
  
"Hi Sango, it's been too long." he said as he knelt down next to. A large smile creased onto his face. Sango still looked at him bewildered then she spoke.  
  
"Shippo?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded slowly as an answer. Sango smiled as more tears fell down her face. She fell forward and into his arms as she broke into tears and sobs. She clutched his torso in her delicate hands as she spoke.  
  
"I thought you were gone, that you'd never come back, and that I'd lost such a good friend." she sobbed. Shippo smiled as he comforted her as she once did for him. He sighed happily that he was back amoung friends.  
  
A few moments late Sango and Shippo began to walk back towards their camp. Sango spoke to him as if he had been gone years. He only listened to her soft voice. As they reached the camp Sango was instantly pulled away from Shippo by Miroku as Inuyasha pulled out his giant blade and pointed it at Shippo.  
  
"What in the name of hell do you think your doing?!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha. He didn't answer and as he stared at Shippo, a giant wave of anger and hatred went over him. Shippo's eyes began to change to a bloody red, then stopped as Sango ran in front of him to stop Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango, it's alright. You don't have to protect me from Inuyasha any more." he said softly to her. Sango looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head.  
  
"I no that now, but still." she paused while looking at Inuyasha angrily." It's all his fault you left in the first place!" she yelled at him. He looked taken back while Kagome and Miroku went to stand at either side of him.  
  
"Who is that Sango-chan?" Miroku asked lightly while looking him over. Sango smirked before she spoke.  
  
"This is Shippo-sama." Sango said. Shippo felt strange when she used sama at the end of his name, but he like the way it sounded. Everyone seemed so surprised espically Kagome. She instantly ran forward with her arms open as if to hug him. As she got close he simply sidestepped and went behind and pushed her down ruffly.  
  
He smirked at her as she looked up at him with painful eyes. He simply turned away from her with Kirara next to him. Sango looked guilty as she was just about to go see if she alright, Shippo grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
  
"Shippo, let go. I need to see if she is alright." Sango said as she tried to pull away. His grip only tightened. He stopped when they were out of ear shot and could not be seen. He released her hand and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Sango." he whispered. He didn't know why he was acting like this, maybe it just came with his new power, or something. Either way it was strange, Sango didn't know what to do. Maybe Shippo was still angry at Kagome and happy to see her. No matter what it was she soon returned his hug. She could feel his muscles relax as she did.  
  
"Shippo, what happened to you?" Sango asked him softly. Shippo broke his hug and turned away. He didn't want to tell anyone about Celestia, nay, he couldn't. Something inside him wouldn't let him speak her name.  
  
"Something, wonderful." he said. 


	4. The Racoon Demon

Chapter 4. The Racoon Demon  
  
Sango didn't speak after Shippo did. She instead walked away from his towards the rest of the group. Shippo watched quite shocked as she walked next to Miroku and she allowed him to put his arm around her shoulders. She looked back at him with a strange emotion in his eyes, then she looked away.  
  
Shippo looked down with sadness. He had always known that Sango and Miroku liked each other, but did something happen when he was gone. It wasn't that long ago he left. Wait, why was he worring so much about Sango like this. He felt hatred towards Miroku now for some reason. He shook the feeling and thoughts off as he went to join the rest of the group.  
  
"Kagome-chan, I am very sorry for what I did." Shippo apologized as he bowed his head to her. Kagome smiled at him in forgiveness. She brushed herself off as she looked him over once. Something came over her. His eyes, voice, and everything about him made her feel so strange. Like she was floating or something like that. That had never happened before, so why now? Was it because he looked different? He was more mature, or something else? Whatever it was she found that she had a hard time speaking around him.  
  
"N... no pro.... problem... Shi...Shippo..." she stammered as she looked down at the dirt beneath her feet. Shippo titled her head at her strange reactions. He shrugged it off though.  
  
As the day began the group of 'friends' set off to find more shards of the sacred jewel. As they walked Kagome drifted closer to Shippo. It was like she was being drawn to him. Shippo looked at her curiously as she moved a little closer to him.  
  
"Um, Kagome is something wrong?" Shippo asked her quietly. Kagome looked up into his face that was full of false concern. Kagome shook her head as she stared into Shippo's ,now deep, eyes. She was so distracted that she tripped over a rock that had been in her path.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried as she held her ankle. Inuyasha and the rest of them gathered around her to see if she was okay. "I can't walk, it's sprained!" Kagome said painfully. "Someone will have to carry me."  
  
Obviously everyone looked to Inuyasha who was about to say he would. Then Something strange happened. Before Inuyasha could say anything.  
  
"Shippo, would you mind?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
"No, not at all." He said as he knelt down and picked Kagome up in his arms. After that moment, no one spoke, but Inuyasha kept sending death glares at Shippo, who was too buissy in his own mind. He looked down at the miko in his arms. She was now asleep. He wondered why she was acting like this. It didn't matter anyways. For some reason, he kept his sights set on Sango. Also, he was too buisy plotting his revenge to care for Kagome.  
  
Night fell and they made camp. Shippo had laid Kagome down next to the fire. He took a kind liking to a shadowed place close by. He looked at the silver gem that Celestia had given him. He looked at the camp. Inuyasha was next to Kagome asleep and Sango's head was resting on Miroku's shoulder, as his head was resting against hers. Both were asleep as well. Then a small light came from his gem.  
  
He clutched it in his hands then he saw nothing but darkness. He looked around and saw Celestia stuck in the tree. Her eyes were open half way. He ran up to her and smiled at her. She returned his smile.  
  
"Shippo, you once told me that you desired friends, correct?" she asked him lightly. He nodded in response to her. She smiled wider as a small demon came out from behind the tree. It bounced forwards and sat at Shippo's feet.  
  
"This is Arinea. She is a racoon demon and a loyal friend of yours now." Shippo knelt down next to Arinea. Her tail looked like a normal racoons. Her eyes are a light brown and her hair is black and she has several white marks on her skin, which is more like fur. Her ears are on top of her head and are black and white. Her pants are black and shirt is white. She stood no taller than Shippo used to.  
  
"Arinea-chan?" he asked her. She looked up at him with her large bright eyes.  
  
"Yes, Shippo-sama?" she replied in a soft and sweet voice. He smiled at her as she climbed up his arm and perched herself on his shoulder.  
  
"Meet me soon, for real, understand?" he said as Arinea nodded as she ran back towards Celestia. Arinea waved to Shippo as he waved back before he opened his eyes and found it to be morning. Kagome was back and walking again. Everyone was packed and waiting for him.  
  
Shippo got up and went to join them. He hoped that the small racoon demon wasnt' just a dream. He could really use a friend right now. He sighed as they set out on the road. As they were walking Kagome screamed. Shippo looked towards her as a scared Arinea ran away from Inuyasha as fast as she could. Shippo knelt down and held out his arm.  
  
"Arinea." he called her. She looked up at him as her ears twitched. She ran to him and up his arm and perched herself on his shoulder as she did in his dream.  
  
"Shippo-sama, that man is mean!" she complained. Shippo smiled as he patted her head lightly.  
  
"Do not worry, Inuyasha is just bad tempered." Shippo replied. Kagome glared at Arinea who had jumped on her head earlier and scarred her half to death. Sango, however was fascinated by how Shippo and this, Arinea, knew each other.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Everyone, this is Arinea, a racoon demon." Shippo announced. She had already climbed down from his shoulder and was looking at Kirara. She smiled up at Shippo.  
  
"This one is nice." she said reffering to kirara. Shippo nodded in agreement with the young demon.  
  
Once everyone had gotten over the excitement of Arinea's unexpected surprise visit, they set out once again. Arinea walked next to Shippo with Kirara walking on the other side of Shippo. Sango and Miroku walked not far behind them. She watched them, they looked kind of happy, just walking together. It seemed as though that Arinea was the only one who spoke and Shippo only smiled. 


	5. A Burning Flame

Chapter 5. A Burning Flame  
  
Sango felt a strange emotion that filled her. She pressed a hand to her heart and felt is skip a beat as Shippo gave her a small glance. She felt herself feel weak and shaky, like she wanted to fall over at any moment.  
  
'What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? It's only ....' she thought. She couldn't even say his name before her heart sped up. She took in a deep and shaky breath as she let her hand fall to her side. She wondered why Kirara acted the way she was. Everyone was acting so strange. She didn't understand what was happening. She kept her gaze cast downwards in hopes that she didn't have to face Shippo.  
  
Miroku raised a brow at Sango's strange behavior. He shook it off then looked down at Arinea. She was now running around and about like Shippo used to. Then, for the first time Miroku noticed something.  
  
"Shippo, what on earth are you carrying in that bag of yours?" Miroku asked. Shippo stopped dead in his tracks as did Arinea and Kirara with him. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped to wait for them.  
  
Shippo forced himself to smile before he looked back at Miroku.   
  
"It's nothing important, just some herbs and things." he lied. No one questioned him so they all must have bought it. However, Miroku and Inuyasha were both rather suspicious. On how the women were acting and how Shippo just instantly knows strange demons. Yes, something was definately amiss.   
  
A few hours later they came to a village. They tried to enter, but were repelled by scrolls. A kind that not even Miroku could brake. Arinea smiled at them as she began to hop up and down.  
  
"I can help! Allow me Shippo-sama." she cried happily. She jumped onto Shippo's shoulder and began to dig through his bag. She pulled out a leaf and then jumped back down. She threw the leaf at the invisible barrior surrounding the village and it broke.  
  
"Good work Arinea-chan." Shippo said as he entered the village. His aw struck compainions enter after him.  
  
"Hello! Anyone there?!" Kagome called out into the seemingly empty village. As they received no reply they thought of this town as desserted. As they walked through the seemingly empty village Arinea spotted a small wooden flute lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh, it's soo pretty." she said as she ran after it. She picked it as a cage was thrown over her. She looked around with fright filled eyes as angry villagers came forward. They surrounded the shard hunting gang and kept Arinea behind them. Shippo's expression grew angry.  
  
"Release Arinea now!" He demanded. His voice was as deadly as venom and for a moment, everyone stood still, until someone threw a dagger at Shippo. He moved quickly enough so it wouldn't hit any vital parts of his body and struck the side of his chest. He didn't even flinch as it lodged itself in his skin.  
  
Then, a woman stepped from the crowd. She looked like royalty, for she had many servants around her. She stopped suddenly as her eyes ran over Shippo. Her expression changed swiftly as she fell for Shippo.  
  
"Men, do not fear these people. Release the small one, I believe you called her Arinea." she said while keeping her gaze on Shippo. She spotted the dagger that hung from a bleeding wound at his side.  
  
"Oh, no. You are wounded. Come, help this poor man. You and your friends are welcome to stay here in the palace for as long as you wish." she said. As she spoke several female servants began to help Shippo away from the rest of the gang. They followed after him as Arinea jumped onto Shippo's shoulder.  
  
Later in the day everyone had been given food and a place to rest for the night, Kagome crept through the castle. She soon found the place where Shippo was and went inside. He looked to be asleep, she had to admit he was even cuter when he slept now than before. She knetl down next to him and ran a soft hand over his face.  
  
Kagome didn't know why but, she felt a strange fire like passion burning in her for him. Something she had never felt before. She noted how finely cared for his wound was and smiled softly. She moved her hand and slowly traced his lips with her finger and smiled as he moved slightly under her soft touch.  
  
Just then, Kagome heard footsteps from out in the hall. She ran out through the outside door and then around so she would come in at her room.  
  
Sango entered Shippo's sleeping chambers and looked at him with loving expression. She knelt down next to him and for some reason, felt herself overcome with emotions. She lowered her head towards his. She kept lowering herself until her lips just barely brushed his. Then she pulled back suddenly. A blush spread across her face as she stared down at the Shippo's sleeping form.  
  
'Why, did I almost kiss him? He never used to be any more than a good friend, so why now.' she thought. She couldn't take her eyes off his lips. She felt herself move closer to him again. This time she breathed in a ragged breath as lowered herself lower towards him.   
  
Then, Shippo's soft eyes opened and looked up into Sango's. He watched as her face quickly turned a dark red. She instantly pulled herself up and began to walk towards the door without saying a word. However, now that Shippo was a demon, he was too fast for her.  
  
He ran up behind her and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms and locked their lips. It was soft and sweet. It couldn't have lasted more than 15 seconds, but it felt like forever. When Shippo broke the kiss he released her from his grip. He looked down at her dazed expression. She seemed to snap back to reality as she quickly turned and left.  
  
Shippo smiled once she was gone. Arinea jumped onto his shoulder and whispered into his ear about Kagome being there earlier.  
  
"I will take my revenge on them both slowly, so that it will leave scars that time can never heal." Shippo said as an evil looked came over his once innocent and sincere face. Arinea looked as bright and happy as ever.  
  
"Shippo-sama, I will help in any way possible." she volunteered. Shippo nodded and went back to his bed where he began to tell Arinea about his plan for revenge. 


	6. Seduction

Chapter 6. Seduction  
  
The night fell onto the land as the shard hunting group slept soundly, all but Sango. She lay awake. Her thoughts drifted back and forth between Shippo and Miroku. She definately felt something towards both of them, but what? That was the one thing that plagued her mind more than anything else.  
  
The sun arose as the group thanked the princess for allowing them to stay. She had tears streaming down her cheek as she said a personal farewell to Shippo who simply bowed to her. It didn't take long before it began to rain. It was just rain and nothing else, so they decided to stop and wait it out in a cave.  
  
An hour later, the rain still pounded down on them. Shippo was sitting patiently as Inuyasha kept pacing back and forth. Kagome was studying with what she called a 'text book'. Sango was cleaning her weapons and Miroku was sleeping. Inuyasha finaly broke after a while.  
  
"I can't stand just sitting here and doing nothing! Sango and Miroku are coming with me to go find some water!" he growled angrily. Sango woke up Miroku and they followed Inuyasha out into the rain. Kagome looked a little uncomfortable as she sat as far from Shippo as she could. Shippo smirked, he could finally put his plan into action he looked down at Arinea and nodded.  
  
"I'm going to follow them, bye." she called as she bounced out the cave entrance. Shippo smirked as he stood up and went to sit by Kagome. She felt herself blush as scooted a little closer to her. She tried to keep her eyes and mind on her work, but she couldn't. Shippo cupped her face in his hands and looked down at her. His eyes shining with a false love.  
  
"I know, you were in my room last night Kagome-chan." he said in a deep voice. Her blush grew larger as Shippo stood, making her stand as well. He dropped his hands from her face and backed Kagome up into a wall. His arms slithered around her waist as he pulled their lips together. It was completely false to Shippo, but to Kagome, she was in heaven for a short time.  
  
Just as Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had found water, Arinea came out of nowhere and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. She whispered into his ear as his eyes grew large. He grabbed Arinea by her tail and ran back towards the cave. He stopped as he saw Kagome in Shippo's arms. No space was between them as their lips lay locked in a kiss.  
  
He charged into the cave and dove at Shippo who merely pulled himself and Kagome out of the way. He looked at Kagome.  
  
"Tell him to sit." he commanded. Inuyasha looked furious as he stared at Kagome's blank and dazed face. She nodded her head lightly as the word came from her lips slowly.  
  
"Sit." she said lightly as Inuyasha came crashing into the ground. Shippo snapped his fingers and Kagome fell to the ground alseep. Shippo knelt next to Inuyasha.  
  
"It looked familar. The sight I mean. Two people who are supposedly in love, kissing each other. And the pain, how you must remember how you gave me this pain not long ago. Your dam useless Inuyasha. You and your bitch there." he said while pointing to Kagome as he spoke the last part.  
  
Inuyasha blanked out after that. He awoke one day later, or so everyone says. He asked Kagome privately if she remembered kissing anyone yesterday. She shook her head no and that was enough for him. No one knew what Shippo had done, and no one cared, because no one could prove him guilty. 


	7. Evil Bonds

Chapter 7. Evil Bonds

Naraku sat in the confinds of his room. He had just sent one of his puppets to get a jewel shard nearby. He had an evil smirk on his face when a figure moved outside the sliding door. His eyes moved towards it. It wasn't Kagura or Kanna. It gave off a dark black arua.

The door slid open and a tall and slender woman walked in. She looked alot like a dark preistess. Her clothing was all black and matched her hair. Her eyes lay blood red under lost locks of her hair. An evil look was placed on her twisted and demented face.

"I assume you are Naraku." she said in a faint voice. He nodded his head as she came forward and sat down near him. Her gaze was peircing as she looked at him.

"I am Sonra. A dark miko and I have a proposition for you lord Naraku." she said evily. Naraku smirked at her words.

"What would that be?" he asked her. She raised a hand and pointed to the place where he kept his jewel shards.

"I can see the shards and I am collecting them. I ask that in return for the shards that I give you, you set me free from my prision." she said lightly. Naraku was slightly confused by.

"You are in no prision." he said. She shook her head causing her long locks to fall out of place.

"I am a simple message. You see many years ago, I lived with my twin sister. She was a pure woman and a miko as well. One day, I decided to battle against her. It was a dumb move, since she was stronger than I, but, before she could kill me, I released my soul and used it to seal my sister in a tree. Now, my soul is trapped within her and I wish to be free once more." she said while looking at her hands which were now clenched into fists.

"So, in return for all the jewel shards you have, I have to release your soul from the body of your sister? What, is your sisters name, Sonra?" he asked her. Sonra smirked as she thought of her good sister.

"Celestia." she said before suddenly vanishing into thin air. However, left behind her, was a small note. Naraku moved forward and grabbed it. His eyes ran over the writing.

"Lord Naraku-sama. I have someone working for me right now. You know him and he has never been much a fighter, but now he is strong. He will do whatever I ask of him. Search for him, if you need any help. His name is, Shippo." Naraku read the note aloud. His lips curved into a smirk at the name of Shippo.

Sango looked around slowly. They had set out on the road not long ago. However, the area looked so familiar to her. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. They were heading towards her village. She clutched her heart as she felt pain stricken. She began to fall back towards Miroku.

Miroku looked at her and put his arm on her shoulder. She looked up into his reasuring eyes.

"I know you don't wish to come back here. The memories must be too painful for you now. Do not worry Sango, for I shall be here for you, always." he said lightly, earning a soft smile from her. Sango leaned next to him as he held her closely.

Shippo watched angrily as Sango went to Miroku. He now felt like Miroku was his enemy in the race to Sango's heart. He couldn't tell if he was winning or not. Either way Sango would be his. She was the one who held kindness for him in his time of need. Now, he would do anything for her.

They stopped when they came to Sango's village. Sango and Miroku left to gather some flowers to lay down for the graves while the others went into the village.

"Sango-chan. I just want you to know. That I care for you deeply." Miroku said as he pulled several yellow flowers. Sango looked up from the white ones she was picking. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. Miroku turned to her as she fell into his arms.

"Oh, housi-sama! You say it, as if you are going to die soon. Onegai! Don't die without me! Don't leave me alone any more!" she cried into his shoulder. Miroku stroked her hair lightly as he pulled her close.

"You never know Sango. My Kazaana may pull me in at any moment." he said sadly as he looked at his cursed hand. Sango shook her head violently. She looked up into his eyes as tears fell down her face.

"No! Your going to stay with me! Don't ever leave me alone! Onegai, houshi-sama!" she cried. Miroku nodded slowly as he held tightly to Sango.

"I promise not to leave you alone Sango. I swear on my life, that I shall always be with you, no matter what." he said lightly as he tried to calm Sango.


End file.
